fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Der Weise des Waldes
"Ich hab HUNGER!!!" brüllt Kirby, worauf Droper sofort sagt: "No iss halt ebbes." "Ich bin aber kein etwas. Ich WILL etwas." "Kirby, er hat gesagt, dass du etwas essen sollst." klärt Meta Kirby auf. "Seit wir die Stadt verlassen haben haben wir NIX Essbares gefunden. Ich will was zu futtern!" "Im Wald ka ma älles esse was noare goat." bemerkt Droper. "Ich hab nur Wald verstanden, also sage ich: Gib mir was zu futtern oder verrecke elendig!" "Kirby!", ruft Gerda, während sie in ihrer Tasche kramt und einen Keks rausholt, "Willst du diesen Keks?" Kirby nickt übereifrig, worauf Gerda sich den Keks zum Mund führt, was wiederum Kirby die Tränen in die Augen treibt. "Also," sagt Gerda, wobei sie den Keks schlagartig von ihrem Mund entfernt, "wenn du diesen Keks UND noch einen haben willst, dann sei doch so gut und verschwinde mal eben nach dahinten, wir wollen nämlich mal kurz reden, und deine leichte Inkompetenz stört uns dabei, ein ordentliches Gespräch zu führen, also: Entweder du verschwindest und kriegst zwei Kekse, oder du bleibst und kriegst einen Tritt in den Hintern und keinen Keks." "Ehm..." sagt Kirby, "heißt das... das ich Kekse kriege?" "Kennt den irgendwer?" fragt Gerda sarkastisch, worauf Kirby sofort sagt: "Gib mir den Keks, Gerda, ich verhungere!" "Nimm und verschwinde." sagt Gerda gereizt, worauf Kirby sofort tut, wie ihm gehießen. "Wieso muss sich Kirby immer wie ein Kleinkind aufführen?" fragt Meta, worauf von Kelke kommt: "Weil seine geistige Entwicklung im Alter von 0 Jahren aufgehört hat?" "Was auch immer, wie sieht unser weiterer Plan aus? Immerhin haben wir Galacta im Rücken." "I selber han koi Ahneng, aber hier im Wäldle stoahtn Stump Stumpf, der Dekas hoaßt, und solang dr Minischter den no net gfunden hat isch no älles guad." sagt Droper, worauf Almira sagt: "Das klingt nach einem Plan. Finden wir also diesen Stump Stumpf und... Ja, und was dann?" Droper beantwortet diese Frage und sagt: "Der sagt uns no, was mir mache kennet, Dekas isch weise, und der hot ständeg die beschden Ideen." "Nun gut. Für den Fall, dass dieser Dekas nicht mehr steht, was machen wir dann?" fragt Meta, worauf Droper antwortet: "No demer aus überlege obs net ds beschde isch, aufzugeah." "Na das sind sonnige Aussichten... Hol mal jemand Kirby, ich möchte lieber früher als später wissen, ob wir aufgeben sollen oder nicht." Kirby ist fröhlich, denn er hat seine zwei Kekse bekommen. "Wo gehts denn jetzt hin?" fragt Kirby, worauf Meta antwortet: "Zu einem Stump Stumpf, der uns sagt, wo wir hingehen sollen." "Ehm, wir fragen nach dem Weg?" "So in etwa." "Halt alle de Gosch!" ruft Droper plötzlich. "Wa..." Gerade im letzten Moment friert Gerda Kirbys Mund ein. "Sht!" ist durch das Gebüsch zu hören, "Da war was!" Galacta-Knight und seine Männer durchsuchen den Fußwald. Und Galacta ist kurz davor, seine Zielobjekte zu finden. "Minizter, ta izt niktz!" sagt eine andere Stimme, worauf Galacta meint: "Da hast du wohl recht... Weitersuchen!" Erst Minuten, nachdem Galacta verschwunden ist, befreit Gerda Kirby, der bereits blau angelaufen ist. In röchelnden Zügen holt Kirby tief Luft und sammelt noch nicht einmal die Kräfte, sich zu beschweren. "So, mir san da.", sagt Droper, und tatsächlich, auf einer großen Lichtung steht ein geradezu riesiger Stump Stumpf. "Wow, das ist mal ein Monster von einem Baum." bemerkt Kirby, worauf der Stump sich bewegt und sagt: "Hohoho, du scheinst noch nicht vielen alten Stump Stumpfs begegnet zu sein, kleiner Traumländer." "Sie sind also Dekas?" fragt Meta, worauf der Baum antwortet: "Ja, ich bin Dekas, der Beschützer dieses Waldes. Und ihr seid hier, weil ihr nicht wisst, was ihr tun müsst, um den aufzuhalten, der sich zum Minister dieses Landes aufgeschwungen hat." "Von wem redet der?" flüstert Kirby Meta zu, worauf dieser antwortet: "Von Galacta-Knight, du Hohlbirne." "Hohoho! Du gefällst mir, kleiner Traumländer, denn du sagst immer gerade heraus, was du denkst, etwas, was nur wenige Personen machen. Nun denn, ihr wollt wissen, wie ihr den Minister aufhalten könnt? Hmm..." Die Blätter des Stump Stumpfs fangen an zu leuchten, und mit einer merkwürdig hallenden Stimme sagt Dekas: "Chaos und Intrigen gehen von dem aus, der vom anderen Kontinent kommt. Seine Kunst hat selbst den Kaiser verzaubert... Der Turm... Der Turm im Herzen dieses Landes, er beherbergt eine dunkle Macht. Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr euch dem verworrenem Geist nähert... Er nutzt diese Macht... Ich spüre... eine dunkle Präsenz... etwas, das nicht lebt... Ein Untoter? Derjenige, von dem die dunkle Macht ausgeht, beschwört sie..." "Hä?" ist das erste, was Kirby sagt. "Das bedeutet für dich: Vorsicht vor Galacta, denn er hat Zombies im Gepäck." versucht Gerda zu erklären. "Ach so... Nun denn. Was wird jetzt gemacht?" fragt Kirby, und Droper stellt seinen Plan vor: "Jetzt do mir wisset mit was für Waffe dr Gegnr kämpft solltmr in sei Hauptquartier gangen." "HALT!" brüllt Kirby plötzlich, "Nix sagen, Meta, ich versuche selbst! Also: Jetzt... do, was könnte do heißen... da! Jetzt, da mir... mir? Na, was auch immer, jetzt, da mir wisset... wissen, mit was für Waffe...n dr... der Gegner kämpft, sollt... sollten mr... was auch immer, sollten mr in sei...n Hauptquartier gangen... Ehm, zusammengefügt, Jetzt, da mir wissen mit was für Waffen der Gegner kämpft sollten mr in sein Hauptquartier gangen. Oder so..." "Ehm, ja, so ungefähr. Da du es ja selbst verstanden hast sollten wir keine Zeit mehr hier verschwenden." bemerkt Meta. "Das sehe ich aber anders." Erschrocken weicht die Truppe zurück und sieht das, was jeder befürchtet hat: Galacta-Knight hat sie eingeholt. "Ich muss dir danken, kleines Unrecht, dank deinem Geschrei habe ich endlich diesen verräterischen alten Baum gefunden!" Galactas Männer setzen sich in Bewegung, bewaffnet mit unterschiedlichem Werkzeug. "Weicht zurück, ihr Monster!" ruft Kirby, schnappt seinen Staubsauger und saugt das Schwert seines Gegenübers ein, um Schwert-Kirby zu werden. Meta zieht seinen Meister, Almira ihr Elektroschwert und Gerda schafft einen Dolch aus Eis, während Droper die Axt eines Gegners kopiert. Einzig und allein Kelke bleibt unbewaffnet. "Hehehe... HAHAHAHA!!! So viel Unrecht auf einem Haufen, das muss mein Glückstag sein!" Galactas Lanze spaltet sich und die Energie sammelt sich zwischen den Spitzen. "AUFTEILEN!" brüllt Meta, während er ein Messer abwehrt. Sofort geht alles auseinander und Galactas Lanzenstrahl trifft Metas Angreifer und zwei weitere Einwohner von Kotome. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schießt Galacta-Knight zwei weitere Male, beide Male nur Verbündete treffend. "Na? Könnt ihr noch lange so ausweichen?! Niemand kann sich der Gerechtigkeit wiedersetzen, versteht das endlich!!!" Und ohne Unterlass feuert Galacta weiter. "Ter Minizter izt verrückt keworten..." wispert einer der Kotome-Einwohner, worauf ein anderer antwortet: "Vielleicht... war er ez ja, ter Frau Nickerchen ketötet hat!" Mit diesem fast schon sicherem Gedanken stürzt sich der Mann auf Galactas ungeschützten Rücken und schlägt ihn mit dem Hammer. Gleichzeitig fallen Schüsse, die Galacta ebenfalls treffen. "Sie scheinen sich gegen Galacta gestellt zu haben!" bemerkt Kirby überflüssigerweise, worauf Droper ruft: "Des isch ausere Schanse! Laufed!!!" Relativ sofort setzt sich alles in Bewegung, während Galacta-Knight verzweifelt versucht, die Angriffe aus allen Richtungen abzuwehren. Im Augenwinkel bemerkt Galacta, dass seine Beute wieder entwischt ist. In seiner Wut schöpft er neue Kräfte und binnen Sekunden streckt Galacta alle Männer nieder, die er noch zuvor rekrutiert hat. "Traumländer... Überdenke deine Taten. Lass ab von der dunklen Macht, denn sie wird dein Verderben sein!" redet Dekas Galacta zu, welcher jedoch antwortet: "Lass mich in Ruhe, du seniler alter Baum!" "Beruhige dich, mein Sohn. Und frage dich selbst: Ist das, was du tust, wirklihc gerecht?" Dieser Satz lässt bei Galacta-Knight auch die letzte Sicherung durchbrennen. In irrem Gelächter zielt er mit seiner Lanze auf den schutzlosen Baum. Dekas fängt sofort Feuer, welches sich in windeseile auf die anderen Bäume überträgt. "KYAHAHAHAHA!!! BRENNE, DU NARR, BRENNE IM FEUER MEINER GERECHTIGKEIT!!! KYAHAHAHAHA!!!"